A Dangerous Maid recap
Main: A Dangerous Maid This recap of "A Dangerous Maid" will feature a detailed section on each scene of the episode. Scene 1 A family in a neighboring building enjoy a Vitrola as Senior Federal Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden prepares breakfast for himself in his Ocean City apartment. Lucy informs Van Alden that their baby kicked again and Van Alden is offended that she referred to the baby as "it". Lucy goes on to plead to Nelson that she wants to go out, citing the neighbor lady's invitation to have dinner together. Van Alden insists he does not want her to go out and be seen, that he pays her for it and Lucy compares the apartment to a jail cell and that she needs something or she's going to go crazy and points out they have a VV80 across the way. "You don't hear Jolson from across the alley?!" As Nelson leaves for work, he assures her that once she has the baby she won't have to stay there anymore, that it is part of their agreement. Lucy tells him she used to be out every night of the week and Nelson makes derogatory comments about Nucky to which Lucy replies "You can say what you will about Nucky but at least he was fun". County Treasuror, Atlantic City kingpin and major bootlegger Nucky Thompson stands in the observatory of his mansion, deep in thought, dressed in his silk pajames. His lady friend who he is now living with, Margaret Shrouder comes to him and tells him she has had one of the maids return many of her expensive clothes to the Belle Femme shop. Nucky says he wants her to send back for them citing the importance for things to appear to not changed at all but Margaret feels they must preserve their resources in such troubled times, revealing she overheard Nucky on the phone with his lawyer and knows that he's vested to the limit in his land deal. Nucky wants Margaret only in her finest things. Margaret noticies he's still in his pajames and Nucky reminds her that he sleeps late to which Margaret replies she said nothing of it. Nucky assures Margaret they will be fine, that they are fine and walks away. Margaret checks the mail, one letter that captures Margaret's interest most is from Pinkerton Detective Agency. Ward Boss Damien Flemming, the only ward boss to remain loyal to Nucky during the conspiracy comes to Lolly Steinman's casino to collect his tribute. Lolly is cleaning a coffee stain on his roulette table that a Chinamen left the night before when Damien comes to him surprised that he allows Chinese Americans to play in there, as Owen Sleator, who Nucky offered a job to as bar tender of the casino, watches on. The envelope of money Lolly presents to Damien is very thin incurring Damien to make a joke to Lolly about how it's a dirigible, a punchline Lolly bets Damien gets a lot of use out of. Lolly goes on a spiel about the importance of free drinks to a casino and argues that if Nucky wants fat envelopes, he's going to need more liquor and better liquor at that and expresses his distaste at being forced to hire Owen. Damien defends Nucky defiantly stating it's hard times and that Nucky is fighting for his life but Lolly dismisses it and argues everyone is fighting for their lives. Lolly is fed up with Nucky and threatens that he's open to buying his booze elsewhere. Smuggler and rum runner Captain Bill McCoy meets with Commodor Louis Kastner, Sheriff Elias Thompson and war veteran Jimmy Darmody, the three central co-conspirators against Nucky. The Commodor is trying to convince Captain McCoy that nothing will change and Jimmy adds that it's simply a passing of the mantle to which Bill McCoy replies that it's passing back to the person who had already passed it on to Nucky and brings up the deal the Commodor made with Nucky. The Commodor claims he didn't like the terms of that deal. Bill McCoy feels the Commodor got bested in the bargain and is now backstabbing Nucky because of it. Eli gets defensive when Bill gives him the stink-eye as he describes what they are doing as mutiny. Bill McCoy realizes they just don't want him to buy from Nucky and refuses to betray him and leaves. The Commodore arranges to call the Coast Guard. Al Capone comes to visit Nucky in his office at the Ritz Carlton, to inform Nucky that Chicago and Johnny Torrio will no longer be buying liquor from Atlantic City, with regret. References 2x03 "A Dangerous Maid" Recap